Best Laid Plans
by Tawny Owl
Summary: Victoire Weasley has grand plans for the end of year ball. Unfortunately they don’t go as she hoped leaving Teddy to sort out the mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Anything you recognise is J.K.Rs.**

If anyone had been asked to make a bet on who Victoire Weasly would go to the end of term ball with, the smart sickles, including hers, would have been on Frank Parry the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. It was therefore completely mortifying that Mark Turnbull from the Duelling Club had cornered her in the library and asked her instead.

Victoire's first desire was to tell him that no she was going with Frank, wasn't it obvious? The slight problem was that he hadn't actually asked her yet.

"I'm really sorry Mark", she said her brain working over time in the face of his disappointed expression, "but it's not you, I'm, I'm well, just not thinking about going with anyone".

"You're going by yourself?"

"Yes", at this rate, unless Parry got a move on.

"But you're a girl".

"Yes, but I am perfectly capable of opening doors and getting drinks for myself", her voice got slightly louder than was considered proper for a lady, but really he was being dense about this. Mark looked inclined to argue, big honest brow furrowing slightly, so she carried on at speed.

"Besides I thought you were going to ask Harriet Bell".

"Harry? Go to the Ball? With me? Why would you think that?"

Why indeed? If truth were told it had been Victoire's ultimate plan for the happiness of her favourite dorm mate, and Mark's fellow member of the Duelling Club. Poor Harriet was a bit boyish, she swore with them and could drink as much as they could and was quite big boned which meant she needed someone taller than her, who would complement her dark colouring. Mark Turnbull and his six foot of passably handsome muscle had seemed perfect, and because Harriet was far too clueless to think of making her own arrangements Victoire had decided to take care of it for her. After all what were friends for? She had wasted no time in befriending Mark and had spent many precious minutes watching him duel and going to Hogsmeade with him, and oh…. Yes, she could see how that would look to an outsider, but they had spent all their time talking about Harriet, and she had been at the meetings more to cheer her on than him, and now Mark's brow furrows were deepening with rapidity.

"You've been using me haven't you?" He said slowly, almost thoughtfully.

"No, not at all".

"Yes you have, to make Parry jealous".

"Really it's not like that, I thought you liked Harriet, I thought…."

"Bloody girls, honestly", he swept his books into his bag and clomped off scattering a flock of first years in his wake. Victoire rolled her eyes and returned to her original table where she sat down with as much grace as her sunken spirits would allow.

"That's a no then?" Harriet was twirling her wand between her fingers, one foot resting on her opposite knee. If she just tried to act feminine then they wouldn't be in this mess, Victoire let the uncharitable thought flit across her mind and then silenced it. It wasn't Harriet's fault. Not really. It was bloody Mark's fault for being such a…well, a prat.

"He asked me", Victoire said dejectedly, "I'm so sorry".

"You?" Harriet's wand slipped but the moment of shock was quickly gone as she burst out laughing, "that backfired then".

"I'm so sorry".

"Well you are the one who's part Veela, I suppose the big goon couldn't help himself given the choice of you or me".

"Do you forgive me?"

Harriet frowned, "sure, it would have been nice though", her gaze drifted off wistfully, "but maybe if I'm quick Lewis Burns will still have me, aye?"

"Um" Victoire said politically. Lewis Burns was short, and had ginger hair, completely unlike hers, which was strawberry blonde by anyone's standards. He also played Gobstones, he didn't even play very well which meant more often then not he was followed by a lingering smell.

"Hmm", Harriet seemed to be giving this some serious thought, and before Victoire could rush in and save her friend from the greatest social disaster of her life she said:

"See you guys later then" and stomped off in boots that were really far too manly.

Victoire sighed at the first years who split and reformed as her friend passed among them, "they would have been so good together".

"What makes you think that?"

Teddy Lupin didn't lower his book, hadn't bothered to lower it through the entire episode, which had started with Mark's stuttered proposal and ended with an awkward discussion that had seemed to captivate everyone else who was supposedly studying.

"They complement each other physically", she said, "obviously".

Teddy chuckled to himself causing Victoire to lean across the table and pull down the book so she could see his face, or at least the one that he was wearing today. Not that the face itself changed much, but it was currently crowned with short turquoise hair and eyes that were purple, they clashed dreadfully.

"And they fight all the time," Victoire stated confidently now she had eye contact, "that's a sure sign they like each other".

"Of course they fight, they both belong to the Duelling Club", he reached for the book, which she pulled deftly out of his reach.

"You know what I mean, it's a sure sign of sexual tension".

This time his laugh was so loud it made the recently re grouped first years jump, "Oh come on Vics, I mean we fight all the time".

"No we don't", she put on her best expression of mock horror and he took the opportunity to reclaim his book, settling back behind it like it was a comfy pair of slippers.

"We're doing it now", he said quietly.

"This is friendly banter".

He raised his eyebrows; she could just see them over the pages, causing his forehead to crease. It was a well-known expression of disbelief that Victoire had learnt not to argue with, or banter with in this case.

"Alright then, well look at Owens and Fitzherbert, I was right about them", out of courtesy she kept the smugness in her voice to a minimum.

"Everyone knew they liked each other, they're just both as shy as a couple of nifflers, it was only a matter of time".

"You are not giving my part in their current bliss full credit".

"You shouted her interest across the common room, they couldn't have got out of it then even if they'd wanted to".

He tried to return to his book and Victoire put out a hand to keep it lowered, "I don't know why you muck about with yourself so much", she snapped feeling he fully deserved to be taken down a peg or two, or three, for being so bloody clever and quite possibly right, "for someone who doesn't like to be noticed blue hair isn't really the right way to go".

"It's turquoise", he said dryly "you of all people should realise that and stop changing the subject".

"And I know you've been morphing your height since the third year when you had that growth spurt".

That was better, made him take her seriously for once.

"Harriet may be happy to be one of your charity cases Vics" his voice just a little bit too cold, "but I can look after myself".

She glared at him and he raised his eyebrows pointedly before bringing the book up between them causing Victoire to make an undignified huffing sound. Of all the bloody rude…she sat back in her chair, eyes roving the library for something else of interest. She settled finally on the pale shadow of Louise Dench, who had just slipped in hugging the shelves until they led her to a seat in the corner. "I bet she's someone who wishes they could change their appearance", Victoire hissed.

Teddy remained behind his book; Victoire's dislike for the younger Hufflepuff was notorious. It was probably something to do with the fact that the girl was unassuming and quiet, but more likely that she had spent some of the previous year liasing with Frank Parry in broom cupboards after Victoire had turned him down because he'd been covered in sweat from the Quidditch Pitch at the time and had got mud all over her new jumper.

"She would probably like to be able to hide from you", he said, but his words were drowned out by the boisterous arrival of the Quidditch Captain, himself.

"I see Dench is reading up on glamour charms", he said plonking himself next to Victoire who suddenly had eyes for no one else. Teddy, who had emerged slightly from behind his book, snorted and retreated so he didn't have to witness the mating ritual.

"I'm not surprised", Victoire said, "she has such ugly freckles".

"You have freckles", Teddy muttered, "you get them when you blush".

Victoire shot the spine of the book a glare that nearly caused it to burst into flames.

"I'm sure Victoire's freckles are charming", Parry oozed pleasantly.

"Really Teddy, if you aren't going to be helpful you can go away", Victoire tossed her hair majestically. Teddy lowered his book, rolled his eyes, which were now orange and gathered his belongings with exaggerated effort before walking straight through the now quite distressed first years and making himself comfortable opposite Louise so she was no longer in Victoire's sight line. Victoire huffed at his chivalry and then allowed herself to be distracted by Parry whispering in her ear.

**A/N **

**Sorry for a long chapter with lots going on. If you spot any mistakes let me know. I'm not very good with apostrophes. Thought about making it a Yule Ball initially but didn't seem right without a Triwizard Tournament to go with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"How did it go with Burns?" Victoire asked kindly when she got back to the dorm room to find Harriet practising defensive hexes on the bed post.

"Didn't ask him", Harriet screwed up her face in concentration, "found him in the common room, well smelt him and then I just couldn't face it", the bed rocked dangerously as the hex blasted off some of the wood. Victoire ducked, "I am sorry about Turnbull, the man is completely dense".

"Well you don't need brains for duelling, just instinct and good reflexes".

"His instinct is rubbish as well", she sat on the bed dejectedly.

"No" Harriet conceded, "he's not the brightest cookie, but he does have a nice smile and does a mean expelliarmus".

Victoire tried to decide which of the two Harriet found more appealing in a potential boyfriend and then decided it was probably best not to waste too much time on it.

"I swear I never stopped talking about you, the whole time we were together", Victoire ducked again as the hex ricocheted over to her bedside table.

"Let it go Vics, life's too short. I don't suppose he'll change his mind. Not without diagrams bless him".

"Even if he did, I wouldn't let you go to the ball with him, I think I'd have to forbid it, you're one of my best friends and I honestly don't think I'd be happy to see you with such a prat".

Harriet came and sat down opposite her, "we can just be two single girls together then, unless Parry got off his bum and asked you?"

Victoire shook her head causing her fringe to bob in a way that was designed to be charming, "but he said some very sweet things to me in the library, although to be honest I would be perfectly happy to go by myself, I don't see what everyone makes such a fuss about".

Harriet nodded although she had clearly stopped listening, she was chewing her lip in a way that was sure to make it go dry, "actually Vics, there was someone else I thought I might ask, seeing as Turnbull came up short".

"Who?" Victoire looked up from her own personal misery.

"Well you can say if you don't want me to, it's no big deal, but we get on ok and I thought it might be an idea".

"Who is it Harriet?" Victoire asked with growing urgency.

"Well I thought I might ask Teddy?"

"Teddy!" She hadn't meant to sound quite so shocked, she had been preparing herself for whatever inappropriate choice her friend had dredged up but this one took her quite by surprise.

"Oh I knew you wouldn't like it", Harriet threw up her hands in despair as she got up.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Apart from the fact he must have vertigo or something so would never let himself be nearly as tall as was needed to make the pair of you look half way normal, and well he was Teddy, in a way her Teddy who she'd known since she was born.

"The two of you have been friends for ages", Harriet said tentatively, "and I just thought you'd be a bit protective of him".

She had been, still was, even though he was older than her and quietly popular in his own way. He was one of the few prefects who were approachable and the girls who couldn't put up with extroverts like Turnbull and Parry spent too much time dropping their quills in front of him and writing his name in their textbooks. Although he was yet another famous orphan to come to Hogwarts and did have to put up with all the controversy that entailed. As a first year Victoire had never been afraid to hex the few Slytherins who still thought they could get away with making howling noises when he passed them in the corridors even though he'd been dealing with it in a much more mature fashion for a whole year without her. Unfortunately recent events had inspired feelings of annoyance over anything else. "Trust me he can take care of himself", or Louise Dench at any rate, thought Victoire.

"So you don't mind".

"Not at all", if she hadn't been so shocked Victoire would have recognised the tone of voice her mother used sometimes when her father had the gall to ask her what was wrong, when it was all clearly his fault.

"Brilliant, I'll just go and ask him now then?"

"Yes".

"Alright then", Harriet clapped her hands together and left the dormitory with far too much energy. Victoire lay back on the bed, of course if she really hadn't minded she would have concocted a scheme designed to make Teddy ask Harriet, but she was sure it wouldn't work, Teddy was …… Well he knew her far too well to fall for that. Besides, better Harriet just blundered in and got it over with, Victoire had tried her best but really Harriet was an incurable tomboy. She collapsed back on the bed, it didn't matter, Teddy had probably already asked Louise Dench anyway and besides she had her own man to catch.


	3. Chapter 3

The pursuit of Frank Parry was not going as planned although if asked the rest of the Gryffindors would swear that it was only a matter of time. Victoire was always happy to help him with his homework so they could sit together in front of the common room fire and they were even seen leaving for Hogsmeade together on the last weekend before the ball. However there had still been no proposal and Victoire could only imagine he was waiting for exactly the most romantic moment.

"This is it", she confirmed to Harriet, "if he doesn't ask me today I'll be very surprised".

Surprised was the word when Teddy saw her traipsing back up to the castle alone and in a state of disappointment bordering on anger. Knowing it was a dangerous mix he excused himself from Louise Dench and chased after her.

"Vics, what's the matter?"

"Quidditch players, especially the entire Gryffindor team, I bloody hope they loose to Slytherin. Serve them right".

"What happened?"

Victoire groaned and put her head in her hands. The tragic story was of a romantic day begun in Madam Puddifoot's and ending in a rather heavy drinking session in The Three Broomsticks because the noble hero promised the lads he'd drop in, just for the one, so we can talk tactics.

"You're laughing at me", Victoire finished blandly when she dared to meet Teddy's eyes. Green she noticed.

"No just smiling. Honestly."

"I guess nothing comes between men and their Quidditch?"

"Afraid not; even those of us that aren't really built for it. You can walk back with me and Louise if you want".

The younger girl was bouncing determinedly in her peripheral vision and her slightly breathless face made her freckles all the more prominent. Victoire tried not to feel annoyed and plastered on her most gracious smile, "that would be nice".

"I'm sorry", Louise bounced closer her words coming out in a rush, "but I need to run back to Hogsmeade. I forgot to get something for my brother's birthday".

"Do you mind?" Teddy asked Victoire.

"Oh no", the bounces increased in intensity, "you two go ahead. I wont be long and it's nearly curfew, I couldn't let you get in to trouble on my account".

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes", and with a wave Louise was already running back down the path.

"She is a funny thing", Victoire said as the slightly smaller, definitely fatter, girl faded over the horizon.

"She's not so bad. She just has a bit of a crush".

"On you?" She nudged him in the ribs and he threw an arm round her shoulder.

"I doubt it".

"You shouldn't sell yourself short some girls like multi coloured hair".

"But not you?" He was looking at her with a teasing smile that had used to mean she'd end up with mud in her pigtails. Now she wasn't sure what it meant and it made her stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"No. I think my hair is red enough for both of us".

She'd given up telling him it was strawberry blonde when she was thirteen. There was no point when the person you were bantering with could change their own hair to display exactly what strawberry blonde should look like and then point out the differences.

"How about green?" he wrinkled his nose, "then it matches".

"No", she shuddered, "we look like Christmas".

"Yellow then".

"How about Brown, Teddy?"

"Boring", he laughed pulling her closer.

"Or perhaps a bit too honest?" She pushed him away so she could look at his face, "all those bright colours. I know you just use them to hide," she poked him in the ribs again for good measure.

He snorted in response, but wasn't looking at her anymore. "What would I be hiding from?"

"Haven't figured that out yet. Yourself maybe? Maybe you just do it because it reminds you of your mum, but honestly how do you know who you are if you're changing all the time? You're a nice person and everyone knows it so there's no point hiding. Actually I wish I could be more like you. It's not Louise's fault Frank went out with her instead of me last year."

"You did turn him down rather spectacularly first".

"Well that was before I realised…"

"How good you looked together?"

"Don't mock. They broke up that's the important thing, and he'll probably feel so guilty he'll ask me tonight at dinner."

"I love your optimism."

"I love….", she struggled to find an end to her sentence, "your brown hair. You should use it more often; it changes so much I doubt anyone will realise it's actually yours".


	4. Chapter 4

If anyone was hoping dinner was going to be a quiet affair then they were in for a disappointment. Pudding had just appeared on the table and it was then, short on patience and irritable, that Victoire Weasley broke her mother's cardinal rule and actually asked Frank Parry if he was going to the ball with her. What she actually said was: "Are you going to ask me or not?"

Teddy Lupin, who had been deep in a conversation with Mark Turnbull that involved a lot of one-syllable words and repetitive hand gestures, looked up suspecting that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ask you to do what?"

Victoire actually gaped, "you know what", she hissed, "to go to the ball with you".

"Can't", he said around a mouth full of treacle sponge, "already spoken for".

Half of the Gryffindor table fell silent, and then began to edge away slowly as Victoire's gape turned into something that made her jaw look slightly dislocated. Fortunately she was saved the embarrassment of asking, and the rest of the school was saved from their own curiosity when Frank stood up and shouted to the Hufflepuff table: "You still free for this ball Dench?"

"Oh yes".

"Coming with me then?"

"Surprised you have to ask".

The silence was deafening, one of the younger Gryffindors dropped their spoon in shock. When the clatter had died away Victoire did the only thing a young woman could do in those circumstances: dumped the custard over Frank's grinning face before running from the Great Hall as fast as she could.

Teddy found her in the common room shortly after she had finished throwing things and had collapsed in a squashy armchair by the fire.

"I'm sorry", he said awkwardly.

"He's a git. Not your fault."

"Well no, but I'm sorry anyway", he sat down next to her biting his nails distractedly. "Think you'll get over it?"

"Frank Parry? Huh, of course. The social humiliation? That may take longer".

"You did say you were perfectly capable of going by yourself".

"That didn't mean I wanted to. Stupid, evil git".

Teddy shifted uncomfortably and looked at the damage he'd done to his cuticles, "you know what Quidditch players are like though", he said, "with their egos".

"What?"

"He is a git. I bet he's been loving the fact you've been turning down half the school all year waiting for him".

The silence that followed went on far too long and Victoire looked up from the shoulder that she had been comfortably crying in to.

"You knew about this? What he was planning?"

"Of course not! It just seemed strange that he'd got over it so quickly. He was really angry when you turned him down last year, but I hoped I was wrong. Well part of me did".

Victoire clambered to her feet, "of course you bloody knew. I'm surprised your new friend Louise Dench didn't tell you; couldn't wait to tell you how she was going to get her own back on me".

His face had gone practically white, "we didn't talk about you Victoire. Not everybody does you know?" he said rather shakily.

"You could have told me Teddy. Honestly why do you have to play everything so close?"

"You can't blame me for this I didn't know," he was standing too now with his hands thrust firmly into his pockets, "it's just now that it's happened it makes sense. Which you would realise if you didn't spend so much time in your own little world where people are so very perfect and normal".

"You think I'm shallow?"

He paused, but only slightly, "sometimes".

"Huh!" It was all she could manage at the moment, but damn it Teddy could be just so honest sometimes.

"Oh come on! You never actually liked Parry; you said last year he had the personality of a bludger which was before he got made Quidditch Captain and made it to the top to the popular young witches most wanted list".

"I've told you we don't have a list", it took her a moment to realise that wasn't the point, "and Frank has a personality".

"Really? Where does he hide it?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me Teddy Remus Lupin, just because you're the class swot who comes to the defence of the unpopular. Just because you think I'm not good enough because I don't appreciate your stupid hair colours".

"Not good enough?" He was quiet now, "not good enough for what exactly?"

Apparently Victoire didn't know either, or if she did it suddenly wasn't important because she rattled on before her brain had the chance to catch up. "Honestly it's not so bad being normal you should try it occasionally; instead of deliberately making yourself different all the time. It's almost like you don't want people to get to know you".

"I'm a Metamorphmagus Vics: that is me." He seemed to collect himself slightly, "and you're changing the subject".

"I'm not. We used to be friends, we used to talk about stuff like this before you started hanging out with Lewis Burns and Louise bloody Dench".

"Forgive me, but it's not like your immaculate circle of friends ever made me feel welcome. When they got past the novelty of morphing they had nothing else to say to me".

"It works both ways. You're the one who acts so distant all the time. I lost people in the war too you know. There's hardly anyone here who hasn't….".

She stopped, watching his face settle into the expression that meant she had gone too far this time. And really it wasn't the same: she had lost Uncle Fred who she hadn't even known. He'd lost his parents, both of them, and he may not be the only war orphan at Hogwarts, but they had been controversial heroes mentioned by Minister Shacklebolt in person, and well that was hard to live with sometimes. Even though he did routinely pretended it was nothing. She knew he was fiercely proud of them and incredibly angry both at the same time, and that he should be more open about it. Especially with her because he may talk to Uncle Harry but she was Victoire Weasley, and she'd always wanted to be there for him. Even when he had told her off for casting bat bogey hexes at Slytherins who were just ignorant.

She was on the brink of apology, searching for words that wouldn't sound rushed and hollow, when they both dimly became aware of the portrait hole opening. The first person she saw was Frank Parry looking slightly yellow but also incredibly pleased with himself.

"Good night Teddy", she mumbled and swept past him.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the ball wasn't going to be so bad. At least that's what Victoire told herself as she put the finishing touches to Harriet's hair.

"You look lovely".

"I doesn't really look like me", the other girl peered at herself in the mirror, which responded with a wolf whistle. She put out a finger to rub her eye and Victoire batted it away with as much patience as she could.

"Would you mind if I took the eye shadow off?" Harriet asked tentatively, "it's just a little bit too bright".

"Not at all", Victoire said and actually found she meant it. It did make Harriet's eyes look amazing, but then she had amazing eyes anyway and they didn't really need that much powder.

"Yes that is better", she said as Harriet finished toning down the colour with her wand. "You look great and much more like you".

"Thanks Vics", she gave her a hug, "are you sure you don't want to come down with us? I don't mind".

"No I'll be alright", Victoire quickly took charge of the mirror to check that her hair was still in place. She was glad the other girls and gone down earlier; she didn't think she could face the looks they'd be throwing in her direction right about now.

"You know I appreciate you helping me", Harriet was stood in the doorway leaning against the frame in a way that was really going to crease her dress robes if she wasn't careful, "Janice Swallow and that; I know they laugh behind my back sometimes, but you've always been really nice. You know?"

"Not really", she turned away from the mirror.

"Is this about the argument you had with Teddy?"

"Sort of. Well mostly. Yes".

"He'll get over it. He's a nice guy".

"Yes he is. Can you tell him hi for me?"

"Sure. If I see him".

"Isn't he going to wait for you?"

Harriet dropped her eyes, "I didn't tell you. I thought you'd be mad".

"Tell me what?" Oh no not Burns Victoire screamed. Please don't tell me your going with him, or that weird pale guy who spends all his time in the Owlery. No actually that would be better.

"Well", Harriet drew out the word, "I did ask Teddy, and he said no because he was waiting to ask someone else. And then after the last Hogsmeade weekend you know….?"

"Trust me I wont forget".

"Well Turnbull asked me", Harriet said quickly, "apparently he was going to ask me before you started to show an interest, and then he got a bit confused but Teddy helped him to sort himself out".

"Teddy?"

"Yeah they had a talk about girls and how sometimes boys never quite know where they stand, and that's why Turnbull likes me: because I say what I think. You don't look well. You sure you're not angry?"

"No", Victoire's voice sounded slightly strained and she suddenly found herself sitting on the bed, "Turnbull still sounds like a prat though. No offence, but if he's your prat then I'm happy for you", it was a lot to say considering the shock, but she thought she sounded pretty normal.

"None taken," Harriet was grinning a bit madly with relief, "besides he hasn't won me over that easily; I plan to use my newly found feminine wiles to wheedle all his defence secrets out of him. At next years meetings he wont know what's hit him".

"Oh good for you", Victoire said weakly trying not to think about Harriet attempting to use feminine wiles on anyone.

"Sure you don't want to come down with me?"

"No. I'm just going to stay here for a while", and die the quiet slow death of the incredibly stupid she added for good measure.

"Alright, but if you don't turn up I'll come and fetch you".

After Harriet had left Victoire allowed herself to wallow completely. Her mother would be at a loss as to how she got herself into this mess. The problem was, thought Victoire, that she was a small part Veela, but she was also a large amount of Weasley, and from what she had seen of her uncles that did not bode well for romance. And now she'd successfully lost a man to freckly Louise Dench of all people as well as managing to say some truly horrible things to her best friend in the world. The one who had always been there to help her out. Had even helped Harriet out after Victoire had managed to mess up her love life up as well. Victoire Weasley had never in her life felt more of an idiot, and now she had to walk down to the Great Hall all by herself and face the music; which she would do with her head held high because if she hid up here they would know that they'd got to her. She tossed back her hair, reapplied her lipstick and went down to the now empty common room.

"It's about time".

The boy was leaning on the back of the squashy sofa and he must be hungry because he was chewing on his cuticles. He had brown hair that flopped over his forehead and very dark eyes.

"Sorry", he said, "I probably should have said you looked nice. Which you do, but all the food will be gone if we don't get a move on. Are you alright?"

Victoire remembered belatedly to breathe, "what are you doing Teddy?"

"Waiting for you".

"Why?"

He looked at her sheepishly and Victoire shook her head slightly.

"Well you have no one to go with and I have no one to go with. So I thought if we sort of didn't go with each other then people wouldn't notice so much".

She wasn't going to burst into tears absolutely not. Not after how long it had taken to do her makeup. He must have misinterpreted the look on her face because he shifted slightly and said: "look I'm sorry about the other night, and well a lot of things really. I did hide. Just a bit because when I first came here everyone seemed to know who I was and they all had an opinion about it".

"So what happened?"

"I grew up, or stopped worrying what other people thought", he shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, "and when I told you about it I got thumped and ordered to stop being a chicken."

"Yes, I vaguely remember thumping you".

"I should hope so, I had a bruise for weeks. You always managed to find me Vics, no matter what I looked like. Do you remember?"

"Yes", it had been a game when they were younger, and he'd never worked out that he could look any way he wanted but he couldn't change the way he smiled, or the expression in his eyes when he looked at her.

"You aren't shallow really, and I like your friends, some of them, Harriet's alright and I mean you're friends with me so you must have good taste", he went back to his nails, "we are still friends? I know I change a lot on the outside, but it's still me you know? I can't change that."

"Of course we're friends", she sighed slowly, "I'm sorry I said those things and I'm sorry for being an idiot and mentioning your mum and dad like that. It's nothing to do with me".

"Of course it is, we did used to talk about it, but lately you're always off with Janice Swallow being popular. I didn't want to cramp your style too much".

"Don't be stupid", she said it before she'd really thought, and then remembered all the times recently she'd just been on her way somewhere else. Just last week when she'd sent him packing so she could flirt with the evil git that was Frank Parry. Although it had never occurred to her that he wanted to spend time with her because when they did they always seemed to end up arguing about stupid things that didn't really matter.

"I think", she amended, "it would do my style good to be cramped a little. Between you and me normal can be a bit overrated".

He gave her a smile that made her feel slightly unsteady on her two-inch heels

"Alright then, shall we?" He stood up offering her an arm. If she stretched she could just meet his eyes.

"Teddy?"

"What? I knew you'd wear those stupid shoes so I thought I'd better accommodate your sense of aesthetics".

"Thank you"

"Yeah well, I can do requests, if they're reasonable. Although I'm beginning to feel light headed up here", he said after a while.

"Food might help".

"Shall we go then? Before it's all gone".

"Yes please." She tucked her arm round his, "you look nice as well. Did I mention that?"

"No, but thank you. You sure you don't want my hair to match your robes? I could you know?"

"I'm sure you could, but I need a date not an accessory. Someone I can send to get drinks for me".

"I think you should get the first round; just to prove to Turnbull that you can".

"That's really not how it's supposed to work".

"I thought normal was over rated".

She let out a sigh, "Teddy? Have you noticed how we seem to fight all the time?"

"We don't fight. This is just friendly banter, surely?"

He raised his eyebrows just slightly, it was a look she knew only to well: he was challenging her. Victoire just smiled because she didn't want to ruin the night by taking it on immediately, but she thought he'd better start to watch out; she wasn't going to let it go that easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get here. Hope it was worth the wait.**

Nobody actually noticed when Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley arrived at the end of year ball. Given recent events it was a feeling Victoire decided she could get used to.

"Are you nervous?" She hissed quietly when confronted with the press of bodies.

"Not at all." Teddy said it without quite meeting her eyes.

"Liar," she replied with a grin.

"Well, maybe a bit." He grinned back and Victoire wondered if it would be possible for them to just spend the whole night there, grinning at each other, instead of having to actually talk to other people.

"Vics you made it," she was hit by a rather large whirlwind that turned out to be Harriet with her hair falling down slightly. It gave her a rather romantic look if you were being generous, or a tousled snogging in the broom cupboard look if you weren't.

"I was about to come and drag you….hello?"

"Hello Harry," Teddy gave her his most self-conscious smile seeing as she was now peering at him as though she needed glasses. It took a while and then her eyes widened slightly, "Teddy?"

"Yes?"

"Ohmygoshteddy," she flung her arms round him, "I've been looking for you everywhere, you didn't say you were going to ask Vics."

"Well, I didn't know she'd say yes."

"Which she did," Harriet looked at Victoire as if expecting confirmation, "well of course she did because you're both here. Together."

Victoire noted how Harriet's thought process seemed to work in quite a similar way to Turnbull's; except that it involved a lot more eye widening and gaping.

"I'll see you later then," she said giving Victoire a quick hug and walking off with only one disbelieving look over her shoulder.

"That went well," Teddy was biting his fingernails again.

"Yes, if my friend acts like a stunned pixie than we've got a long night ahead of us."

"And I mean for all intents and purposes we are together."

The word hung shyly between them while they tested it out.

"Together," Victoire said, "yes I suppose we are."

"Food?"

"Yes, and Butterbeer."

The truth was, thought Victoire, she was nervous but for the life of her couldn't think why. It wasn't that she hadn't been out with boys before. The exact opposite in fact, but none of them had been Teddy, and this time she wasn't entirely sure where she stood. Normally she'd know that the boy in question fancied her and she could flick her hair and flutter her eyelashes, and be effortlessly charming. Except that tonight she wanted to put effort in. She wanted him to like her. Which he must do because he had saved her from coming down to the Great Hall all by herself, and forgiven her for shouting at him. Although it didn't help that all of that had been coupled with a very detailed conversation in which they had decided they were still friends.

Victoire found herself nurturing a newfound hatred for the word 'friends'.

She smiled anyway as Mark Turnbull made a comment about her ability to carry two Butterbeers at once.

"Poor Harry," Victoire handed Teddy his, "Turnbull will probably be sending her to the bar now."

"I think Harriet can take care of herself."

She looked at him slyly, "is that a dig at my match making efforts?"

"No," he looked horrified, "I mean you were right."

"But I should have just let them get on with it themselves?" She felt herself grinning again, but really she was finding it hard not too.

"Yes."

"Alright, I can admit when I've made a mistake. Although Harriet did tell me that she only got to the ball tonight because a certain Fairy Godmother had a word with her Prince Charming."

"Well maybe the Fairy Godmother wouldn't have been so overworked if you hadn't started interfering in the first place."

"Hypocrite." Victoire snapped.

"Flirt." He replied without a pause.

"Teddy Lupin, I am not flirting with you."

"Yes you are, you're doing that thing with your hair."

Victoire quickly let go of the hair she'd been twirling around her finger, "you're being remarkably smug for some one who keeps touching my shoulder."

Teddy took his hand off her shoulder.

"Another please," she smiled sweetly and held the empty bottle up between them.

"Stay here," he warned before taking it from her and working his way back through the crowd.

"You came with Lupin?"

The voice bumped her out of her reverie and perhaps if Frank Parry hadn't sounded quite so much like he was talking with his head up his arse Victoire could have walked away with some kind of dignity.

"Yes, Frank," she sighed theatrically, "did you think I'd stay in my room all night and cry?"

Yes, that was clearly what he had thought. Parry looked confused and angry and then settled for shrugging. "I can see why you're doing this, admire you for it really but, Vics, if you wanted to prove a point you could have done better."

She snorted at him in the most unladylike manner that she could manage, "at least he doesn't ditch his dates at the first sniff of a Quidditch victory."

She was vaguely aware of people nearby showing an interest and was glad that her voice at least was calm. Even though she really just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. Victoire had never been one to run from a fight, but she just couldn't be bothered with Frank Parry and his ego right at the moment. It was therefore very unfortunate that Frank decided to say:

"Yeah, should have known you dark creatures would stick together."

"What?" The crowd had to lean in slightly to catch the word.

"You and your Veela blood, it's no wonder half the boys in this school follow you about, and everyone knows about Lupin's parents."

"This is not the 1990s Parry," she said, "get over it, and yourself while you're at it."

Someone in the crowd sniggered and Victoire tossed her hair and was about to leave, honestly she was, when Parry mumbled something she didn't quite catch. She thought it would have been something about Teddy's parents or even her dad, and she had prepared herself to deal with that. Had a witty come back all ready. What it actually sounded like was how Teddy's ability to morph certain parts of his body would attract a certain type of girl. For the moment Victoire was speechless. In fact the only thing she could remember was the spell for the Bat Bogey Hex her Aunt Ginny had taught her and it hit Frank right between the eyes.

Around her the crowd managed to all draw in a breath at the same time, and she was dimly aware of a familiar hand finding its place on her arm.

"Merlin Vics, I leave you alone for five minutes."

Frank got rather shakily to his feet holding his wand in one hand and clutching his nose with the other. He staggered for a bit and then fired a hex straight at Victoire's head. After that everything got a bit confusing until the teachers arrived. Victoire did however remember Turnbull yelling: "Bloody fantastic Lupin, why aren't you in the Duelling Club?" right before Parry landed on a table with his engorged bogeys still flapping around his head.


	7. Chapter 7

All in all it was not how Victoire had imagined her first date with Teddy ending. In fact she was only just starting to admit to herself that 'a date' was definitely what she had been hoping for. She had also been hoping for dancing, and possibly more flirting with progression to kissing. Yes, Victoire decided, whatever feelings she had for Teddy were starting to resemble quite a significant crush, or perhaps they always had and she'd just been too busy arguing with him to notice before.

She hadn't expected the night to end with them sat side by side in the hospital wing while she wondered if her mother knew a foolproof charm to remove blood from lace.

"Sorry."

Teddy was leaning forward looking at the floor.

Victoire tried not to sniff as she said: "it's alright, I started it."

"I meant for not getting Parry sooner."

They both looked at the bed across the ward where Parry's boots could just be seen poking out from behind the curtain. He was still unconscious, but would defiantly survive.

"Oh, it's fine. My nose has stopped bleeding now."

"Not life threatening then?"

"No, they'll probably let me go in a bit. You don't have to wait."

He sat up, "it's not like we can go back."

"No. I don't think I've ever seen Professor Longbottom that mad before."

"He was a bit red." Teddy sighed, "tell me something Vics."

"Alright."

"That little piece of wand work between you and Parry. That wasn't the pair of you sorting out sexual tension was it?"

Her first instinct was to ask him if he was mad, her second was to be flirtatious and ask him why he cared. Then she saw the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Funny," she finally said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

He put out a hand to ruffle her hair, which she managed to dodge without falling off the bed. Although when she sat upright she found that they were caught in the grinning game again. Not that Victoire minded because she found herself liking the way he was sat just a little bit too close to her, and was looking at her a little bit too intently.

"I had fun anyway. I mean in spite of the duelling."

"Me too."

She managed to tone her idiot grin down to a seductive smile because she had decided that despite everything now would probably be the perfect moment for him to kiss her.

"Vics!" Harriet ran covertly towards them accompanied by the sound of clinking, "I brought you this."

She pulled the bottle out of her robes with a grin.

"I'll be off," Teddy slid of the bed, "early start tomorrow."

"Did you both get detention?"

"Yes," Teddy answered as Victoire was really too disappointed to form words right at the moment, "potting Mandrakes."

"What about Parry?"

"I think they'll decide when he wakes up. See you later."

Victoire watched him leave and tried very hard to appreciate Harriet's kind and thoughtful gesture.

"Thanks," she managed finally as Harriet jumped onto the bed.

"You're welcome. It seemed a shame that you both got there so late, and then blew everything up."

"Not quite everything Harry."

"It was a bit spectacular though. Where did you learn a hex like that anyway? Will you teach me?"

"Sure. Don't use it on Turnbull too often though. I don't dislike him that much."

"I'll try."

Victoire sipped her Butterbeer cautiously in case she bashed her nose, and when she had successfully completed the task found Harriet looking at her expectantly.

"So," she said when Victoire didn't seem forth coming, "you and Teddy then."

"Me and Teddy what?"

"Being together and everything."

"Harry, there is no everything."

Any 'everything' that she had been hoping for had fled when Harriet had turned up.

"But there is a together?" Her friend said nudging her in the ribs.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Vics you're like the femme fatale of the Gryffindor Common Room, men are powerless when confronted with your charms."

Victoire laughed and then winced as her nose stung in protest, "he's just a bit unreadable."

"But I thought you were really close, I mean he's like your brother isn't he?"

"His godfather married my aunt. It's hardly the same," Victoire replied rather more huffily then she intended.

"You must know if he likes you though."

"I think he does. I mean we flirted a bit, and right before you turned up I thought he might kiss me."

Any one else would have apologised, anyone else would have realised that is was a delicate moment and hidden behind a handy hospital curtain until it was tactful to emerge. Harriet just nodded sympathetically.

"It looked like he fancied you to me. Of course the important question is do you fancy him?"

"Yes," Victoire said slowly, "quite a bit."

"Well then forget all that rubbish your mum taught you and do something about it. Ask him out Vics. Better sooner than later. Even Janice Swallow was impressed when he waited in the Common Room for you."

"What if he says no?"

"Make sure you don't challenge him over pudding in the Great Hall and no one will ever know."

Except that she'd know. She'd know that he just didn't like her like that, or it wasn't her it was him, or some other reason why he didn't want to be with her. It may not be the end of the world, Victoire decided, but it had the potential to hurt rather a lot more than she ever thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday morning Victoire made her way down to the Greenhouses. Anyone who saw her would have thought the pale cheeks and slightly jittery hands were due to the early hour of the morning. In fact she was dealing with the awful reality that she had never actually asked anyone out before. Ever. Some how she had always managed to arrange things so that they came to her. Now though she was confronted with the mission of laying her heart bare to someone that she actually liked quite a lot. Even though there was a very good possibility that he was being nice to her because he was practically her brother.

Victoire found herself cultivating a passionate and deep-rooted hatred for the word 'brother'. It was a mild feeling compared to what she felt towards Harriet for suggesting it in the first place.

Her mood didn't improve when she discovered that she was too nervous to open the Greenhouse door unassisted. Eventually Teddy came to her rescue wearing a warm grin and a pair of pink fluffy earmuffs around his neck. They clashed with his orange spiky hair, but strangely it didn't bother her as much as she thought it should. No, Victoire decided, much more important to be bothered about breathing at the moment.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Weasley."

Professor Longbottom was looking far too awake for a man who had spent most of the previous evening telling her how disappointed he was. Teddy looked pleased to see her though, which was something to hold on to at least. She helped herself to a pair of green earmuffs, and an apron before balancing herself carefully on a stool opposite him.

"Fairly basic stuff, you know the drill," Professor Longbottom said, "make sure your earmuffs are on though."

Victoire gave a weak smile and put on her earmuffs. Hopefully Professor Longbottom wouldn't be supervising them for the whole morning. However as the detention progressed, and she got increasingly hot and more bothered, she began to realise that Mandrakes were possibly the least romantic plant in the world. Even if fate did intervene things would not look overly optimistic. Eventually the Greenhouse door opening disturbed them. Victoire was dimly aware of Professor Longbottom waving his arms in the air, but by then all the small first year could do was look at them blankly before fainting on the floor. The Professor rolled his eyes and made 'back in a minute' motions before levitating the first year off to the hospital wing. Teddy gave a wicked grin and dropped the guilty Mandrake into its pot.

Victoire raised her eyebrows at him. _You did that on purpose?_

He shook his head and became apparently absorbed in patting compost around the still screaming plant. He had a smudge of dirt on his cheek, and Victoire wiped her sleeve across her own face quickly. She swallowed, and decided that beggars couldn't be choosers. "Teddy," she hissed, "Teddy!"

She gave up and flicked soil at him.

"What?" She caught the shape of the word but nothing else.

Victoire looked down the table at the rest of the Mandrake Roots. It would probably take them most of the morning and then there would be the general rush of the last week of term. No doubt with Janice Swallow sniffing about. All in all there would not be a lot of time to sort this out before the many Weasleys and ever-growing Potter family embraced them. Not that Greenhouse 5 was the most romantic location in the Hogwart's grounds, but privacy over the holidays was a rare commodity, and it would just be nice if their first kiss wasn't interrupted by James shouting or Rose being sick.

She must have been looking particularly gormless because he quirked an orange eyebrow at her.

"Are we…I mean if you want to..?"

He was shaking his head gesturing at the earmuffs. Victoire swallowed hoping that Professor Longbottom didn't choose any moment in the near future to come back

"Last night," she said loudly, and he nodded, which was unfortunate because Victoire had no idea what to say next. She really needed to talk to Harriet: queen of displaying affection without thinking it through.

Teddy was still looking at her with a slightly puzzled expression. Victoire took a deep breath, then another one for luck before yelling, "go out with me," across the workbench.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

He shook his head again, which would have crushed her heart right then if he hadn't gestured at the earmuffs again.

"I said…."

He held up a finger, finished potting the Mandrake and then clambered over the bench to land precariously on a stool next to her. Now he was this close it seemed much more difficult to speak. She checked the workbench for exposed Mandrake Roots and then leant forward cautiously on the stool so she could move one side of his earmuffs. "Go out with me," she whispered finding it much easier now she couldn't actually see him looking at her.

They sat still for a moment because Victoire was really too scared to move. Then she felt his hand brush away her hair and one of her own earmuffs, "there's no need to shout," his breath tickled her ear as he chuckled, "I heard you the first time."

"I…" She pulled her head back to look at him, "git," she finally managed.

"Does that mean you've changed your mind?"

Victoire noticed that he wasn't smiling anymore; just watching her carefully. It was strange, she thought, because now she had actually said it, and he hadn't laughed at her or run away, it all seemed remarkably simple.

"Not really," Victoire peered up at him through her lashes, "although right now I'm trying to decide which bit of you to hex first."

For a minute she thought he was going to fight back and that things would jut deteriorate in to bantering again. Instead he slid his hand along her jaw, closing the distance between them. It was perfect, thought Victoire dreamily as his lips brushed hers, despite the hideous earmuffs, and the Mandrakes, and the fact she had dirt under her fingernails. Absolutely perfect.

"So is that a yes then?" She murmured without daring to open her eyes.

"Self preservation. I kiss all the girls who threaten to hex me."

"Really?" She smiled, because it was nearly impossible not to, "and you find that makes them want to hex you less?"

"Well it worked on you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Really Vics, if you want me to kiss you again you just have to ask."

"Oh shut up Teddy." She whispered because he really was teasingly close, and smiling in a dopey way that suggested he was quite pleased with himself. Victoire pulled him back towards her and decided that she could quite happily spend the rest of the morning getting lost in his kisses. She sighed quietly because it really was all turning out better than she had hoped. Right up until the moment she tried to shift closer without noticing quite how unstable the stools were. Victoire grabbed the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be Teddy. The stool rocked dangerously for a moment and then gave up the fight. She kept her eyes tightly closed as the contents of a dislodged bag of compost settled around them.

"Didn't realise it would be that easy to sweep you off your feet." Teddy was trying his best to stifle a laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I like having you there."

Victoire looked down and found that her hands were on his chest, and that his were on her back keeping her from sliding any further on to the floor. She wondered if it would be too forward of her to think about where else hands could get to in this position. The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted any possibility of experimentation.

"I really must speak to the headmistress about getting some new stools for in here."

Victoire could feel the heat creeping up her neck. It was a sure warning sign that her freckles would soon clearly be displayed for all to see. She climbed to her feet hastily trying to pick bits of dirt from her hair.

"Well then," Professor Longbottom risked dropping his gaze from the ceiling, "I take it nobody's hurt."

"No professor." Teddy said quickly.

"Lets get on then. I would like us to be finished by lunch".

Victoire quickly turned the stool the right way up and tried to be engrossed in her Mandrakes although she couldn't quite stop grinning stupidly when she caught Teddy's eye. She'd always suspected that Professor Longbottom was her favourite teacher. It was definitely something to do with his generous understanding and tact.

"After all," the Professor added before they put their earmuffs back on, "you aren't the only ones with other things you'd rather be doing."

Part of her hoped those good qualities would stay in place the next time the Potters invited him to dinner. The larger part of her didn't really care. Gossip would spread through the Weasley family like Fiendfyre anyway. Best just to stand back and hold your tongue so you didn't get burnt. More importantly, Victoire decided, was making it through to lunchtime and whatever the afternoon would bring.

**A/N: Been editing this for ages and still not sure what I think. Let me know and I might try and play with it a bit more.  
A big thank you to all of you who have reviewed as well. Much appreciated!**


End file.
